The University of Kentucky Basic Superfund Research Program will focus on the environmental health impacts of chlorinated organics with and a more specific focus on PCBs and TCE. The Program will include five separate biomedical research projects that will seek to better understand the biochemical and cellular mechanisms associated with exposure to such chemicals as well as the associated impacts on such diseases as cancer, diabetes, hypertension, and cardiovascular disease, i.e. diseases common in Kentucky. One of the unique aspects of the research program will be the investigation of the role of nutrition in mitigating the impacts associated with such exposures. In addition, separate projects will examine the use of nanotechnologies and biosensors in detecting such chemicals in the environment and explore novel techniques for remediation, with a particular focus on groundwater contaminated by TCE. The latter project will have a specific potential for application as a result of ongoing remediation studies associated with the Gaseous Diffusion Plant in Paducah, Kentucky. The Research Translation Core of the project will seek to translate the Program research to five targeted audiences: Government, Industry, Broad Audiences, Health Professionals, and Academia. Consistent with the guidelines of the RFA, the specific aims of the Research Translation Core are summarized as follows: 1. Communicate important research outcomes to appropriate audiences to ensure the accurate and timely use of the data generated by individual research projects. 2. Develop and implement a mechanism for receiving feedback from the designated target audiences so as to confirm the utility and appropriateness of the communication tools selected. 3. Ensure that research results are being appropriately applied to immediate environmental and health issues through the use of partnerships and other communication tools.